Un pequeño malentendido
by Arashi hetalia
Summary: No importa cuantos siglos pasen para China Macau siempre sera un niño inocente ¿entonces que rayos hacia a solas con Monaco ? "Para el foro yo amo Hetalia ¿y tu?"


_Un pequeño malentendido_

 _One shot_

 _ **¿Que tal como están? Espero que estén bien desde donde quiera que esten bueno primero que nada aprovecharé un poco el tiempo que tengo para continuar con mis fics y los retos pendientes bueno espero sea de su agrado el reto de esta ocasión**_

 _ **Hetalia no me pertenece, pertenece a Hidekas Hiramuya**_

 _ **El presente fanfic participa en el reto " Teléfono descompuesto" para el foro " Yo amo Hetalia ¿y tu?"**_

 _ **Reto: "Teléfono descompuesto"**_

 _ **Parejas : PortChu hetero mension de MacMona**_

Era un día común y corriente el sol brillaba las flores recién florecían después del largo invierno, los pájaros cantaban en los árboles, un día perfecto para que nuestros queridos asiáticos salgan a dar un paseo ¿verdad? ¡ay aja! Ellos estaban haciendo exactamente lo contrario pues exactamente desde hace 20 minutos ellos junto a cierto portugués están cómo montón de viejas chismosas escuchando detrás de una de las puertas a cierta parejita que según ellos estaban haciendo cosas ejem no aptas para menores de edad.

—Ah, espera Shun no tan fuerte!- Se quejo de forma entrecortada, una voz femenina al lado de la habitación. Por otro lado, China, Portugal, Hongkong y Taiwan enrojecieron instantáneamente

—N…No puedo creerlo aru— Tartamudeo una shoskeada China, con la cara azul por las cosas que estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta… Es decir ¿Quién iba a imaginar que su pequeño Shun iba a estar haciendo "eso"?Pues nadie en realidad y es que aun no lo asimilaba

—Se lo tenía bien guardado ¿eh?- Susurro Hong Kong también impresionado, hasta que poco a poco se fue dibujando una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro—Jamás creí decirlo pero Shun es un pícaro, yo sabía que era buen amigo de Guisselle pero jamás imagine que llegarían a este punto

—Yo la verdad, aun no me lo creo—Le dijo Mei, aturdida aun con la oreja pegada a la puerta

—¿Ustedes creen que de verdad estén haciendo eso?—Pregunto Portugal sonrojado, también pegado a la puerta

—¡No, por supuesto que no!- Grito/susurro la china con sarcasmo- ¡¿Tú qué crees que están haciendo aru?!- Pregunto molesta y avergonzada… Bueno más molesta que nada,— ¡¿Piensas que están haciendo actividades para la paz mundial?! ¡Pues no, aru!... -Iba a seguir regañando al pobre portugues pero un pequeño grito femenino la freno en seco

—¡Shun, eso duele!- Se lamento la monegasca en un jadeo

—-L…Lo siento Guisselle, tratare de ir más suave— Tartamudeo el macaense con nerviosismo. Los chismosos del otro lado se sobresaltaron

—-¡Olvídalo! Mejor yo te enseño como hacerlo- Dijo la chica con voz queda. Esta vez tanto China como Portugal se quedaron mudos, Portugal se puso palido, mientras China estabacon los ojos en blanco y tambaleándose como si fuera un fideo

—o-oigan ¿están bien?— Titubeo Taiwan con temor y confusión al ver que la china estaba en un estado de trauma, Hong Kong también la miro confundido

-M…Mi niño… Mi pobre niño esta…- Balbuceaba aturdida e impresionada, de pronto sintió que la ira se apoderaba de ella cosa que en seguida los otros tres notaron de inmediato – ¡Mi hijo está siendo profanado aru!— grito furiosa la china

—Amm… ¿No se supone que tiene que ser al revés?- Indago Xiao con duda, la china le dio un coscorrón, dejándole un chichón creciéndole en la cabeza- ¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué diablos fue eso?!

—-¡Porque solo a ti se te ocurre decir eso aru!- Gruño con una vena palpitándole en la frente- ¡No cabe duda de que mi hijo fue engañado, seducido y engatusado por esa arpía! ¡¿Y ahora me vienes a decir que ella es la santa aru?! Respiro hondo, tratando de calmarse y sintió lágrimas bajar de sus mejillas

—China tiene razon— respondió el portugués — nuestro hijo es la persona más pura e inocente de este mundo—Dijo con voz débil, poniéndose una mano en el pecho, dramáticamente—Incluso Holanda trato de invadir su territorio para su malévolo plan y ahora… ¡Tu!— Señalo a Hong Kong quien volteo a ambos lados y luego se señalo a sí mismo—¡Si, tú! Que eres su hermano y su amigo más cercano te atreves a insinuar que Shun es capaz de…—No pudo decir más debido a sus lagrimas, de repente todo se volvió oscuro excepto los lugares en donde estaban ellos que eran iluminados por unas luces como si estuvieran en un escenario.

China se arrodillo en su lugar, bajando la cabeza con derrota—¡Por Buda! ¿Qué hice para merecer tanta vergüenza de esos, que se hacen llamar mi familia aru?—Pregunto mas para sí misma que para ellos en un lamento

—Ehh… ¿De verdad quieres saber?— pregunto Xiao— Porque tienes una lista bien larga, como por ejemplo: tratar de matar a Iggy hace años, estar en dos guerras mundiales, actuar como si Japón y Corea te importaran un comino, ignorar por mucho tiempo a Shun y a mi, tratar de…—No pudo seguir ya que el portugués le tapo la boca

—- ¡Ya cállate Xiao! No estás ayudando— le susurro Mei

—-Jaja, muy gracioso aru—- Murmuro Chun Yan —con sarcasmo, mirando al castaño con disgusto

—solo digo la verdad anciana

—¿como me llamaste aru? —Entrecerró los ojos, amenazante

—-¡Ya bajenle!—Intervino el portugués nuevamente, quien se le acerco con cautela a China y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda en son de apoyo— Ya, ya tranquila Chun estoy seguro de que Xiao no quiso decir eso, ni tampoco te quiere hacer enojar—Dijo con una sonrisa cálida, para luego vio al hongkones con una sonrisa forzada—¿Verdad Xiao?- Pregunto entre dientes, el castaño solo se cruzo de brazos asintiendo a regañadientes. El portugués miro nuevamente a la china con comprensión—Puede de que estemos mal interpretando todo, seguro y nuestro Shun no está haciendo nada malo…—Chun Yan lo miro también, correspondiendo el gesto. Que paz tan armoniosa, hasta se escuchaba el tocar de un violín, una bella melodía, relajante y cautivadora

—Gracias aru pero… ¿De dónde viene esa música?

—Mei, apaga el condenado radio por favor… ¡Y enciende la estúpida luz de una vez!— Le replico Xiao con el ceño fruncido, la taiwanesa obedeció con desilusión

— acabas de matar todo el sentimiento del ambiente— Dijo una mirada de reproche

-¡¿Te falta mucho?!—La voz de la monegasca sonaba agitada y molesta

—No tranquila, ya casi termino

—-¡¿Qué, QUE?!- Lo tres paises sintieron como la furia de la china aumentaba cosa que los alarmo- —¡Ya estuvo bueno aru ! ¡Voy a matar a esa desgraciada!— Dijo con una vena palpitándole en la frente y los ojos en blanco. Justo en ese momento Taiwan y Hongkong la tomaron de ambos brazos, mientras que Portugal se interpuso en medio de la puerta con los brazos extendidos, temiendo a que su ex esposa entrara y le hiciera quien sabe que a la monegasca

—-¡Espera China! ¡No puedes entrar así a lo bestia!—El hongkones trato de hacerla entrar en razón en vano, ya que su madre parecía estar poseída por el mismo diablo

-¡¿Así y según tu, qué debo hacer aru ?! ¡¿Quedarme aquí mientras escucho como mi pequeño pierde su pureza?! ¡Pues no aru! ¡Shun es mi hijo y debo protegerlo!

—¡Entendemos eso pero tienes que calmarte! ¡No hagas algo de lo que te puedes! arrepentir!—Mei ejercicio más fuerza en ella si seguían así iba a pasar algo feo…

Sin embargo, justo cuando China iba a utilizar su energía para apartarlos de si, la gran puerta se abrió haciendo que el pobre de Paulo se estampara contra la pared y dejando ver a una rubia con el ceño fruncido y las manos en sus caderas

—-¡Muy bien! ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!—Grito la muchacha con una vena creciéndole en la frente. Estaba sumamente molesta, por un momento pensó que era su imaginación ¡Pero no! Los asiaticos estaban afuera de la habitación espiándolos y que no hacían nada para disimularlo, puesto a que con sus gritos seguramente se escucharían hasta Pekín— Me van a explicar ¡¿Que son esos gritos?!

—-¡Aquí la que debe una explicación eres tú aru!— China gruño y se acerco a ella, desafiante— ¿Se puede saber que tanto haces con…?- Callo al ver al macaence asomarse detrás de la rubia con una mirada de confusión

—madre ¿Qué…?

-¡Shun!- Aparto a la monegasca de un empujón y tomo al castaño de los hombros— ¿Estás bien? ¿No te paso nada?— Pregunto atropelladamente, viéndolo por todos lados. Estaba vestido y sin nada sospechoso, miro sus ojos miel que lo miraron con curiosidad, confusión y con esa inocencia que lo caracteriza

—No te preocupes, estoy bien- El muchacho le sonrió cálidamente— ¿Por qué, ocurre algo malo?- Indago preocupado, sin embargo la china no sabía que decirle

—Bu… Bueno yo…

—¿Se puede saber que pasa con usted China?- Pregunto Monaco un poco más calmada pero no por eso menos incomoda

—Lo que pasa es que desde que entraron en la habitación empezó a imaginar cosas raras y…

—¡Óyeme Taiwan no te hagas la que no sabes nada!— Miro a los otros- Y ustedes tampoco porque estuvieron conmigo ¡Así que no me metan a mi sola en el paquete!

—¡Pero la mayor parte fue tu culpa porque parecías una maniática!— Replico el castaño menor

—¡Bueno si, aru lo reconozco!—Miro a la muchacha—Aquí lo que quiero saber es ¿Que tanto hacías con Shun ahí adentro?

Shun miraba a su madre con confusión y con voz suave le hablo—Yo solo le estaba curando una herida

—-¡Exacto! Le estabas… Espera ¿Qué…?- Ahora si la cara de China era un completo poema, al igual que el de los demás-…¿Una herida?...- Pregunto aturdida

—Pues claro, esta mañana recién llegue para la junta mundial pero mi tobillo se torció un poco y Shun solo me quería ayudar revisándolo porque es un corte un poco molesto al caminar— La muchacha hizo una mueca y mostro su tobillo— Y como le coloco mucho alcohol al algodón pues me ardía demasiado- Los miro sospechosamente— ¿Qué estaban pensando ustedes?

—Ehhh bueno aru— miro el suelo, avergonzada- Yo pensé que…

—Pensábamos que estaban haciendo cositas de adultos- Dijo Xiao de forma relajada, pero con tinte de picardía. Esto hizo que ambos jóvenes se sonrojaran furiosamente

—¡¿QUEEEEE?! Monaco parecía una manzana— Ustedes creyeron que…—Miro de reojo a Macau quien tenía la cabeza hacia abajo igual o peor de avergonzado

Portugal quien tenía una curita en la nariz, carraspeo y miro a los asiaticos con reproche— Por eso les dije que estaban mal interpretando todo ¡Pero no! ¿Para qué hacerle caso a Paulo, verdad?

Lo único que sé es que ustedes son… son…arg ¡Ustedes son unos malpensados!— Grito la chica, completamente molesta y abochornada. Salió a paso firme de allí para irse de allí, sentía que si se quedaba los mandaría a todos al demonio, osea ¿Como pudieron pesar en algo así? Shun era su amigo ¡Solo eso! Y ella lo quería como tal " _Esa no te la crees ni tu"_ Frunció el ceño al escuchar esa vocecita en su cabeza. Justo cuando iba a salir de la mansión, sintió una mano atrapar la suya

—-¡Espera Guisselle!— Sus brillantes ojos azules se enfrentaron a los cálidos miel—- Yo quisiera disculparme por mi familia —El muchacho bajo la mirada, avergonzado pero no soltó su mano- Lo siento…

La chica suspiro y le sonrió para tranquilizarlo— Esta bien Shun, no te preocupes y gracias por curarme

Él le devolvió el gesto—No hay de que, espero que te cures pronto

—Sí, adiós— Se despidieron y el muchacho suspiro, realmente le gusto serle de ayuda a su compañera aunque al principio fue difícil. Cuando la vio con el tobillo así, se asusto, estaba hinchado y la cortada que tenía era algo profunda pero no muy grave, pero a pesar de eso le agrado estar cerca de ella,Guisselle es una chica agradable y se sentía cómodo con ella _"la verdad es muy linda"_ Pensó con una sonrisa. Subió las escaleras y no encontró a sus hermanos o a su padre pensó que estaban en alguna habitación de la casa , paso por el pasillo y vio a su madre sentada en un mueble con la cabeza hacia abajo quien al sentirlo cerca hizo que su flequido cubriera su rostro y la miro con preocupación

—¿madre?

—Lo siento aru—La escucho decir en un susurro

—¿Eh?

—Pensé cosas que no debía y mal interprete todo, perdón- Shun miro a su madre con ternura y se sentó a su lado

—-Tranquila madre , está bien solo no seas tan impulsiva, Guisselle es una buena chica— China lo miro y vio esa inocencia tan propia de él y sonrió con resignación… Tal vez no podía dejar de verlo como un niño indefenso, ese pequeño que siempre protege aunque sea desde la distancia. Ya no quería dejar a sus hijos solos, eran su única familia y no podía perderlos… No quería perderlos— Además de seguro Xiao exagero en decir aquello, pienso que te alteraste así porque algo paso ¿No?—Sip Shun es muy inocente, de hecho el tonto de Hong Kong había dado en el clavo pero no lo diría. Sonrió suavemente y coloco una mano en la cabeza del castaño para acariciar sus lacios cabellos

—Tienes razón aru, gracias por estar conmigo Shun—El aludido abrió los ojos, sorprendido al ver que la mirada de China reflejaba ternura Muy pocas veces veía una mirada así en sus ojos así que correspondió el gesto, riendo encantadoramente. Si adoraba a sus padres por igual, ellos eran su fuerza y apoyo incondicional y siempre los iba a proteger.

 _"Tal vez no fui una buena madre aru pero estoy feliz de que tu seas mi hijo"_

 _ **Por ahora aquí se queda espero les haya gustado ciao y hasta la pasta**_


End file.
